Un consorte Black
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Conforme a lo estipulado por la familia desde sus inicios, cada ciertas generaciones el heredero de la Casa Familiar y futuro Líder de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black debe unirse en matrimonio al miembro más fuerte de la familia que no esté relacionado a él por sangre directa, hermanos o padres, con el fin de preservar la pureza y poder de la dinastía Black
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**1**

**.**

Harry era el heredero de Sirius, y por lo tanto, el heredero Black.

Eso no había sido mucho problema hasta ahora, porque cuando llegó la carta de Gringotts declarando todas sus nuevas propiedades, Harry no había tenido que mover un dedo para reclamarlas, solo firmar los papeles del Ministerio en los que aceptaba todo aquello de Sirius había querido dejarle. Todo, inclusive Grimmauld Place, aceptó a Harry automáticamente y lo reconoció como dueño sin problemas; o eso parecía, porque el elfo se negaba a obedecerlo y la casa, desde que había terminado la guerra, había estado jugando con él. Le desaparecía habitaciones, se negaba a dejar que Harry la arreglara, ocultaba los alimentos y bajaba su temperatura hasta el punto que Harry había salido corriendo a la madriguera, con el fin de poder dormir una noche tranquilamente.

Harry no sabía qué le pasaba a la casa, pero sabía que si la casa fuera una persona, estaba enojado con él.

-Creo que tu casa está enojada, sí- exclamó Bill esa noche, cuando le contó a todos lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundido.- Es una casa.

-Es una casa mágica, Harry. Debiste haber hecho algo que la enfadó mucho.

Harry se preguntó qué podía haber sido, pero no podía imaginar una razón para haberla hecho enojar, así que pasó el resto de los días en la Madriguera y solo volvió a Grimmauld Place para buscar sus cosas antes de partir a Hogwarts.

-No lo entiendo- exclamó en voz alta, sintiéndose un poco tonto.- Estabas bien hasta el día en que vinieron Andrómeda y Teddy.

Las luces parpadearon.

-¿Qué? ¿Es lo que te molestó?-preguntó serio- Teddy es mi ahijado. Ellos son mi familia. Tienen derecho de vivir aquí, y se los ofrecí porque también son Black. Tendrías suerte de que ellos te habitaran, en consideración de tus dueños pasados.

Una lámpara cayó cerca de él.

Harry frunció el ceño

-¿No crees que tengan derecho de vivir aquí?-gruñó- ¿Quién más crees que puede vivir aquí? Ya no quedan nadie con sangre Black aparte de ellos que puedan habitarte.

Por un momento, las cosas se calmaron como si la casa estuviera pensando en ello. Harry respiró aliviado de que la hubiera hecho entrar en razón, hasta que el tapiz donde estaba parado se empezó a mover y lo arrastró hacia el árbol familiar.

Harry se golpeó contra él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-exclamó poniéndose de pie y el árbol familiar cobró vida, atrayendo la atención de Harry. Éste tardó un poco en ponerse al corriente, pero cuando lo hizo abrió la boca impactado.

-No, no, no, no, no. No voy a traer a Narcissa o Draco Malfoy a vivir en esta casa.

La casa empezó a elevar su temperatura, hasta empezar a ser sofocante. Parecía una niña pequeña, haciendo un berrinche y Harry sacó la varita y se echó un aguamenti.

-Eres mi casa, si digo que no es no-prometió. La casa no estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Al segundo siguiente, Harry estaba en la calle, con las maletas fuera.

Al menos, no las había arrojado por la ventana, pensó tranquilizándose.

Hasta que su saeta de fuego, cruzó los aires.

.

-Harry- exclamó Hermione contenta al mirarlo en el desayuno.- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos en el tren.

-Me lo perdí-respondió sin querer entrar en detalles, acerca de como se le había pasado el tiempo gritándole a su casa, hasta que llegó al punto que tuvo que ir con Arthur para pedirle que lo trajera al colegio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Harry sintió la furia nacer en él.

-Mi casa- gruñó- decidió sacarme a patadas de ella, porque le ofrecí a Tonks y a Teddy vivir conmigo.

-Oh-respondió Hermione y Ron, lo miró con compasión antes de negar con la cabeza y abrazarlo.

-Vamos Harry no te enojes. Recuerda que ya eres mayor de edad, debes dar el ejemplo.

El moreno verde lo miró con una mueca.

-Eso no es divertido.

-Lo es- sonrió Ron-es tu primer año sin Voldemort jodiendo la existencia.

-Si, bueno, tienes razón.-Exclamó y se empezó a servir el desayuno. Ya había olvidado todo el problema con su casa cuando, después de la Selección, una lechuza voló hasta él y depositó un pergamino antes de irse.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó alzando el pergamino y abriéndolo, porque tenía el sello del Ministerio.

-No sé, Harry-respondió Hermione- pero Malfoy tiene uno igual.

Ante las palabras de su amiga alzó la mirada y se encontró con Malfoy, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras abría su carta. Harry bajó su mirada a su pergamino y leyó.

.

_Harry Potter/__Heredero Black _

_ Antecesor: Sirius Black_

_Otros Linajes: Potter_

_Conforme a lo estipulado por la familia desde sus inicios, cada ciertas generaciones el heredero de la Casa Familiar y futuro Líder de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black debe unirse en matrimonio al miembro más fuerte de la familia que no esté relacionado a él por sangre directa, hermanos o padres, con el fin de preservar la pureza y poder de la dinastía Black. Por ese motivo, se expande la presente, con copia directa al Ministerio, de su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy/Heredero Black - Antecesor: Narcissa Black -Otros Linajes: Malfoy, siendo la presente el medio de unión de ambas casas._

_Felicidades._

.

La carta se volvió cenizas y de inmediato las cenizas rodearon su mano y formaron una argolla sencilla de oro que se incrustó en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Impactado, Harry trató de quitárselo, pero la argolla lo quemó y se detuvo.

-Qué mierda...-empezó- pero se detuvo cuando Malfoy llegó hasta él, alzando la mano y mostrándole un anillo similar al que ahora tenía.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto, Potter?-exigió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

**me ayudan votando ?****https(dos puntos) /dynamic(punto)webnovel(punto)com/book/14282066406934105**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**2**

**.**

Draco era el heredero de Narcissa y por lo tanto, un heredero Black.

Eso no había sido mucho problema hasta ahora porque era heredero de su propia casa familiar, así que tener o no acceso a la fortuna Black no estaba en sus preocupaciones. Por ello, cuando su madre fue informada de que la herencia Black pertenecía a Harry Potter, no dijo nada al respecto, sin importar lo muy indignada que su ella estuviera, porque al fin y al cabo Draco ya tenía dinero suficiente para vivir, y no necesitaba otra casa más bajo su propiedad.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que había algo raro que le llamaba la atención.

Cómo Potter podría controlar la magia familiar de la Mansión Black.

No es que no pudiera, era Potter, claro que podría. Tenía toda esa magia poderosa a su alrededor. Era solo que jamás había escuchado de un heredero fuera de la familia que pudiera controlar las Mansiones Familiares. Las Mansiones familiares eran... quisquillosas. Tenían personalidad, y sobretodo, magia propia. Malfoy Manor era vanidosa, como todos los Malfoy. Si Draco dijera que tenía una edad, la declararía como una mujer en sus veintidos o veintitres años, recién casada, feliz, enamorada y elegante. Con una educación ya formada, con tradiciones y costumbres firmes y bellas. Consentía a Draco como una madre, y le ayudaba a guardar secretos como una vieja amiga. Si se enojaba era peligrosa, y si estaba triste y se sentía mal, se pondría fría. Probablemente, debido a que había estado habitada todo este tiempo, había obtenido ciertos rasgos de sus herededores y Jefes Familiares; y a ellos les había costado mucho que se recuperara de todo el trauma que soportó bajo la estadía de Lord Voldemort.

Draco había limpiado a mano los sótanos familiares, poco a poco y despacio, para que la mansión no se sintiera amenazada o sintiera que tenían lástima de ella. Aunque había sido obvio cuando Draco se disculpó y lloró porque estuviera en ese estado. Le explicó cómo los amenazaron, como se sintieron en peligro dentro del lugar que ellos más amaban. Malfoy Manor no reaccionó al inicio, pero poco a poco pareció comprender y había iluminado los sótanos ligeramente, como para decirle a Draco que no estaba molesta, sino triste, y agradecía no ser la única y estar acompañada.

Agradecía que Draco la limpiara personalmente y con tal delicadeza.

Luego de eso, Draco había examinado cada rincón y la había limpiado de magia oscura y restos no deseados. Su madre había redecorado todas las habitaciones que habían sido habitadas por esa gente indeseable y traído elfos para que cualquier detalle fuese arreglado.

Malfoy Manor se había odiado a si misma y estaba recuperándose, y como su padre estaba arrestado, Draco había sido quien le había ayudado a levantarse. Cómo era la Casa Black, Draco no tenía idea, pero le bastaba con admirar su propio hogar ancestral para ser feliz.

-Bueno-exclamó al aire, él día que volvería a la escuela- Te veré en unos meses.

Un aroma cálido y nostálgico lo rodeó.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte.

Malfoy Manor se despidió de él abriendo las puertas y apareciendo frente a él sus maletas. Draco iba a tomarlas cuando un elfo apareció.

-Mansión dice que Heredero va a clase, que elfo debe ayudar a heredero a salir.

Draco le sonrió.

-¿Dijo algo más?

-Bueno, Mansión no lo está diciendo, pero Mansión está orgullosa de que el joven amo curse el último año en Hogwarts. Mansión se siente como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo con el heredero.

Por supuesto, rió levemente Draco. Mansión también había castigado al heredero si se ponía muy berrinchudo.

Las paredes brillaron.

-Y quiere agradecer a heredero por el gran trabajo que él hizo por ella.

Draco sonrió.

-Bien, entonces vamos-exclamó caminando por el sendero de los jardines. -Madre debe estar esperando. Te veré pronto.

Tras él, la Mansión ronroneó una suave despedida.

_._

_Draco Malfoy/__Heredero Black_

_Antecesor: Narcissa Black_

_Otros Linajes: Malfoy_

_Conforme a lo estipulado por la familia desde sus inicios, cada ciertas generaciones el heredero de la Casa Familiar y futuro Líder de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black debe unirse en matrimonio al miembro más fuerte de la familia que no esté relacionado a él por sangre directa, hermanos o padres, con el fin de preservar la pureza y poder de la dinastía Black. Por ese motivo, se expande la presente, con copia directa al Ministerio, de su matrimonio con Harry Potter/Heredero Black - Antecesor: Sirius Black -Otros Linajes: Potter, siendo la presente el medio de unión de ambas casas._

_Felicidades._

.

Sin duda, esto lo había hecho la Casa Black.

Draco miró el anillo en su mano y supo que no era posible que Potter supiera de años de tradición y hubiera decidido aplicar el matrimonio de heredero sobre sí mismo, aún si esto significaba que la casa _tendría _que obedecerlo, no solo por ser el Líder de la Casa, sino por ser un Black en matrimonio. Y no había otro Black sobre él que pudiera exigir el reclamo del contrato, así que sin duda, la casa había activado el contrato en el Ministerio.

La pregunta era por qué.

No era tiempo, Draco lo sabía. Sabía las cláusulas. Sabía las generaciones que se saltaban.

No era su turno.

Pero ahora estaba casado.

¿La Casa Black había decidido forzar a su heredero a casarse, en lugar de dejarlo escoger a su pareja? ¿Era porque Potter no era un Black? Imposible, los Potter y los Black estaban relacionados, en algún lugar del árbol familiar. Potter era... aceptable. Y la Mansión claramente pensaba que Potter no era tan mal heredero, porque no había intentado matarlo inmediatamente, o al menos eso parecía, para dejar a su madre como la heredera; pero si parecía inclinado a pensar que podría ser mejor con un Black de sangre, aún cuando éste fuera el único hijo de otro linaje, unido a él en matrimonio.

Era muy pronto, pensó. Debió evaluar a Potter unos años, debió intentar acostumbrarse a él antes de desecharlo como su heredero o exigirle un compromiso de este tipo. Esto era más como intentar forzar al heredero a hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, lo cual era tonto, porque Potter probablemente ni sabía cuales eran y las Casas solían ser pacientes con esos tipos de herederos.

A menos que...

Potter la hubiera hecho enfadar mucho, y la Casa estuviera intentando disciplinarlo a la fuerza.

Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él, mostrándole el anillo en su mano.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto, Potter?-exigió.- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste enfadar a tu casa?

Cuando Potter abrió la boca sorprendido, Draco quiso rodar los ojos.

-¿Fue la Casa?

Merlín, y estaba casado con este chico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**3**

**.**

Harry era el único hijo de James Potter y por lo tanto el heredero Potter; sin embargo no había sido criado por éste ni por su padrino Sirius, así que cuando se trataba de casas mágicas, no había mucho que pudiese decir. Apenas conocía la casa Black y Godric Hollow había sido abandonada y dañada por Riddle hace años. Por eso, cuando Malfoy lo miró de esa manera y lo hizo sentir tonto, no pudo evitar poner una mueca que al verla, hizo suspirar al rubio.

-Ven-exclamó Draco tomando su mano y Harry lo miró sorprendido cuando su gesto fue amable y paciente, en lugar de brusco.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a hablar,-exclamó- lejos de toda la gente- prometió y sin soltarlo lo guió a un salón vacío. No dijo nada cuando Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, pero apenas entraron, Malfoy cerró la puerta en su cara.

-¡Hey! -exclamó Harry ante esa muestra de hostilidad y Malfoy lo miró con una cara de dolor.

-Escucha, Potter-exclamó con voz baja- tú eres mi esposo, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien. Lo entiendo. Siempre supe que estaba entre las posibilidades de mi vida casarme con alguien que no me agradara. Así que intentaré ser un buen esposo, tener paciencia y ser amable contigo, porque...

-¿Ser un buen esposo? Espera, podemos deshacerlo, ¿no es así? Yo ...

Malfoy suspiró.

-Difícilmente podrás hacerlo sin el consentimiento de tu casa. Fuimos unidos no solo por un matrimonio hecho a la antigua, sino uno donde interfieren...

Un sonido doloroso que salió de Malfoy, y lo hizo sujetar su cabeza , lo alarmó y corrió hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.- ¿Es mi casa?

-No- respondió Draco- es la mía. Pudo haber sido peor. Requiere mi presencia. Probablemente el árbol familiar se ha actualizado y está confundida,-casi gruñó sobando su sien- porque se suponía que solo venía a la escuela. Ha sido un pequeño llamado, nunca había tenido que llamarme así , así que probablemente puso más fuerza de la debida. Tenemos que ensayar eso- añadió para sí mismo.-Por Merlín, madre también debe estarlo.

-¿Tu casa está confundida?

-Potter, ¿qué tanto sabes de casas mágicas?

-Se heredan, y Bill dijo que tenían personalidad. Pero cuando le pregunté acerca de la Madriguera dijo que no era tan antigua para ser declarada una casa mágica.

-No, no lo es. Una casa mágica debe haber pasado por generaciones de una familia; ellas adoptan una personalidad que tiene que ver directamente con el linaje que vive en ellas ¿cómo es la tuya?

Harry tragó saliva.

-¿La mía?

-Si. Te estoy preguntando la personalidad de tu casa. Por ejemplo, Malfoy Manor es como una dama joven y elegante a la que le gustan los niños y tomar el té por la tarde con las amigas. Que adora presumir sus joyas, y platicar de temas de política. Culta y hermosa. Belleza e inteligencia. Así describiría a Malfoy Manor.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

-Esa es una descripción hermosa.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedes darme otro ejemplo?

-Claro. Mmm... La Mansión Parkinson es como un hombre de negocios que atiende eficazmente a los clientes, y los despacha, y no le gusta ser contradecido. Un poderoso empresario, orgulloso de su poder. La Casa de los Zabini es como un mayordomo servil, que se preocupa porque en cada detalle en tu visita te sientas apreciado. Si lo definiera, sería un hombre no tan joven ni tan viejo, amable, definitivamente. Un consejero, podría decirse. Nott Manor es como un chico al que le gusta leer frente a una chimenea todo el día, sin preocuparse de política o religión. Solo siendo él mismo. Un mago lleno de sabiduría que emplea en rara ocasiones, porque le gusta estar apartado de la gente. La mansión de los Greengrass es como una chica alegre y social en sus diecisiete, que con su presencia ilumina a los bailes de la sociedad. La mansión Lestrange es como un emperador despiadado que te cortará la cabeza en cualquier minuto, y la de los Macmillam como un rey mujeriego que cree que es lo mejor del mundo por su nobleza.

-Que envidia- exclamó susurrando. - Probablemente no podrías hablar igual acerca de mi casa. Ella es - se interrumpió- malhumorada.

-¿Malhumorada?-repitió el otro. - ¿Como gruñona todo el tiempo?

-Es... bueno, no lo sé. Cuando mi padrino estaba vivo, lo dejaba habitarla, pero prácticamente lo desobedecía. Y ahora incluso me ha sacado del lugar, podría ser una niña berrinchuda y malhumorada, o una adolescente en crisis existencial.

-Oh-exclamó el otro.

-Oh, si- repitió el otro con cansancio.

-¿Y qué has hecho por ella?-preguntó Draco, sentándose en una banca. Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Bueno, si ¿Cómo has calmado a tu pequeña niña, que necesita hacer un berrinche para que la mires? ¿O a tu adolescente, que no sabe cual es su destino?

Harry se le quedó mirando.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Has intentado compensarla por lo que no pudo tener? ¿Has intentado cuidarla o demostrarle que te preocupas?

Harry negó.

-Bueno, creo que ambos tenemos una casa con la que hablar-exclamó.- Le pediré permiso a mi Jefe de Casa para visitar nuestra nueva casa. Deberías hacer lo mismo con McGonagall.

-¿Nuestra nueva casa?

-Bueno, ahora es mía también-exclamó Draco alzando la ceja, como retándolo a contradecirlo.

-Bien.

-Bien-exclamó Draco caminando hacia la salida, y Harry se detuvo al verlo caminar. Era diferente. Era bello y elegante.

Oh.

Entonces, lo entendió.

_Las casas eran una muestra de la personalidad de sus dueños._

Macmillan, con su ego gigante por aquí y por allá. Nott, el mago callado que andaba tras los pasos de Malfoy, cuidándolo. Parkinson, que se creía demasiado y asumía su futuro lugar en la casa Malfoy. Zabini, que solo iba junto Malfoy con una sonrisa amable, sin interferir en sus acciones.

Macmillan era el rey desagradable, Nott el mago solitario, Parkinson la mujer de negocios, Zabini el mayordomo servicial.

Y Malfoy, el chico al que le gustaba el té, los niños, la elegancia y los lujos...

_Las casas se parecían a ellos, a las familias que habían visto crecer por años._

Y la casa de Harry era una adolescente que no sabía su destino... Como él. Testaruda, como su padrino lo había sido. Malhumorada como lo había sido la madre de Sirius.

-Ya veo- exclamó, y se preguntó porque su casa creía que casarlo con Malfoy había sido lo mejor cuando abiertamente se había quejado de él en todo el lugar. Quizá era porque era una chica adolescente. Romántica. Soñadora. Que creía en las historias de amor de la nada.

Draco se detuvo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No- respondió- Iré a hablar con la profesora.

El rubio asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**4**

**.**

Estar casado con Potter no era lo peor que le podía pensar después de la guerra, había pensado Draco apenas salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la casa Black. No había gritado, ni tratado a Draco como el culpable; ni siquiera lo había tratado mal, quizás porque sabía que era culpa de su casa. Aún no era totalmente cooperativo, y seguía caminando frente a él sin preocuparse si Draco lo seguía, pero era rico, un héroe, y si omitías que se habían peleado por años, podías notar que incluso era guapo. Así que, pensó bajando la mirada y siguiendo al otro, no era malo comprometerse con alguien así. Para empezar, a estas alturas de su vida, Draco dudaba conseguir un buen matrimonio. Gracias a una casa lo había logrado, pero era obvio que Potter quería deshacerse de esa unión lo más pronto posible, así que quizá, si lograba ayudarlo a llevarse bien con su casa, Potter podría ayudarlo a que su reputación pudiera al menos mejorar un poco.

Una buena palabra del héroe era, después de todo, lo mejor que podría tener Draco de él. Así que con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Draco se auto-motivó a ayudar a Potter. Luego de casarse con Potter, si lograba terminar en buenos términos, en un trato cordial común, más amigos que enemigos... quizás era podría conseguir en la siguiente ocasión un matrimonio mucho más estable y mejor que el que tendría con un frío contrato de matrimonio, en su actual estado social. Para empezar, pensó alzando la mirada y mirando a su consorte, estando alrededor de Potter podría crear una amistad cercana con uno de sus amigos no tan cercanos, como Boot, Brown o Lovegood, y usar su ayuda para beneficiarse también. Pensando en sus siguientes pasos, colocó una mano en su barbilla. El secretario y la veela podrían ser un buen principio. Ella era francesa y Draco podía hablar el idioma, y conocía de política, lo cual le gustaría a Weasley del Ministerio.

Luego, podría avanzar un poco más, ampliar su círculo social del otro lado. Siendo lo encantador que se le había enseñado a ser con las personas, a pesar que solo lo era con las personas que apreciaba. Sin embargo, pensó entrecerrando los ojos, él no podía darse el lujo de mostrar superioridad. Sería adorable y servicial, sería lo que los otros quisieran que fuera.

Por un momento, mientras pudiera ganar algo en el proceso, o se acostumbraba a ellos.

Esperaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente.

Una encantadora dama de sociedad, había dicho que era Malfoy Manor, pero había omitido la parte donde esa señora podía hechizarte el trasero. En fin, suspiró cuando llegaron a las chimeneas, para aparecer en casa de Potter. Él podía hacer esto. Había levantado el ánimo de su casa. La había adornado, renovado su magia... la casa Black por muy difícil que fuera no trataría mal a Draco. Él era el heredero, y una casa mágica después de todo no podía ser tan mala, ¿cierto?

O eso pensaba, hasta que Grimmauld Place había estado a punto de lanzar a Potter por la ventana apenas cruzaron la chimenea; y Harry lo notó, hasta que apareció Draco. Draco, quien pareció confundido por un instante, salió de la chimenea y miró a su alrededor, como esperando algo; y como si esa fuera su señal, Grimmauld Place despejó el camino del rubio, abrió las ventanas y dejó entrar la luz del sol.

Draco sonrió complacido.

-Es muy amable de tu parte recibirme de esta manera-exclamó con una leve inclinación.- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa Malfoy, anteriormente Black. Es un placer conocerte.

La casa, Harry pudo jurar, se ruborizó, porque la eterna fría temperatura se volvió cálida en un solo momento. Pareció haber sido atrapada in fraganti y estar avergonzada de ello.

-Soy el esposo de Harry Potter, muchas gracias por escogerme. -Exclamó tranquilamente el rubio, como si no notara aquello, tomando a Harry con sorpresa por la facilidad en que tomaba su nuevo título-Por favor, no lo lances por la puerta. No es propio de una buena casa, y ciertamente no me haría muy feliz ver a mi consorte volando por el aire.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando el rubio lo miró pidiendo silencio, él tragó sus palabras y miró a Draco caminar tranquilamente por la sala.

-Merlín, no me sorprende que tu casa esté enojada contigo. Mira en que malas condiciones la tienes-exclamó mirando a los alrededores. Y entonces se acercó a un tapiz y lo examinó. Luego alzó la varita y para sorpresa de la casa, y de Harry, arrancó un gran pedazo. El moreno pensó que la casa se enojaría, pero en cambio pareció congelarse.

El elfo apareció malhumorado.

-¿Cómo se atreve Harry Potter a...?-empezó a gruñir cuando notó a Draco parado frente a él. Su boca se abrió sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Draco.

-Mi nombre es Kreacher, señor. Kreacher es el elfo de Casa Black.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-respondió él,-y ahora soy dueño de Grimmauld Place ¿Te molestaría traerme una taza de té? Voy a arreglar un poco la casa.

-¿Arreglar la casa?-tartamudeó el elfo.-Pero casa Black fue decorada por la amada Señora...y el Señor Regulus...

El rubio asintió, y sonrió levemente, luego caminó hacia el elfo y para su sorpresa colocó una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Señor?

-Kreacher-exclamó el rubio, sin necesitad de fingir frente al elfo, porque tenía una buena idea de lo que el elfo sentía. Un buen elfo trataba de respetar el lugar que su amo había creado, y los mejores elfos eran aquellos que te eran fieles incluso cuando ya no estabas. Sin contar a Dobby, Draco se había llevado realmente bien con sus elfos, y no veía porque no llevarse bien con éste - es realmente atento de tu parte cuidar lo que tus anteriores amos crearon. Pero Grimmauld Place no puede permanecer de esta manera, debe seguir adelante, como todas las casas. Como todos los dueños. El gusto de la tía abuela era agradable para ella, pero ahora la casa pertenece a Harry Potter, y debe ser decorada como a él le gusta. De otra manera jamás podrá llamarla su casa. Tu Kreacher,-explicó suavemente- eres un elfo y eres feliz sirviendo a la gente. Servir a alguien también será bueno para ti.

-Pero Harry Potter es...-se quejó el elfo- Harry Potter no comprende esto. Harry Potter desprecia la ayuda de Kreacher. Harry Potter quiere liberar a Kreacher porque sangre sucia cree que es lo mejor.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así-gruñó Harry.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Silencio, Potter ¿cómo puedes tratar a tu elfo así? No deberías reñirlo por usar esas palabras, primero...

-¿Cómo puedo tratar a mi elfo así?-se enojó Harry- ¿cómo no me di cuenta que te llevarías bien con el elfo y la casa porque no eres más que un estúpido sangre pura al que ellos amarían seguir? Eres tan hueco como tus antepasados, con tus ideas sangre pura, no es increíble que tu familia se encuentre en tal posición, o la familia Black se haya extinguido. Los sangre puras, con sus tontas ideas de superioridad se matan a sí mismos, siguiendo a personas como Voldemort. Solo mírate.

Draco retrocedió impactado ante tal ataque y sin pensarlo cubrió su marca con su mano, a pesar que sabía que no se veía a través de la tela. La temperatura de la casa perdió su calidez, y el elfo abrió sorprendido los ojos y miró a su nuevo amo, indeciso.

-La razón de un elfo es servir a la gente, si tú lo despachas sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de servirte, le estás diciendo que no lo quieres, que no te sirve. Que es un inútil-siseó, reponiéndose, pero dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. -Le estás quitando la razón de vivir. Y si le entregas prendas lo estás despreciando. Primero,-terminó su frase-debes enseñarle cómo servirte.

-Eso no es cierto, Dobby...

-No todos son como Dobby, así como no todos pueden ser un héroe como tú-siseó. Con los puños apretados, dio la vuelta y se volvió hacia el elfo.

-Él es su nuevo dueño-exclamó suavemente- pero la casa me ha escogido, entre todos los Black para serlo también. Así que por favor, -exclamó con un tono menos cálido pero aún educado-permítanme hacer de ustedes un hogar nuevo, un hogar al que pueda traer a mis hijos.-Ante la palabra hijos, la casa y el elfo relucieron- Yo soy el heredero de Malfoy Manor, ciertamente, y no puedo prometer vivir aquí siempre, pero mientras sean míos les prometo que los cuidaré y atenderé, y ciertamente vendré con frecuencia.

-¿Familia?-tartamudeó Harry al escucharlo, y Malfoy lo miró de mala gana y luego lo ignoró.

-Ahora, sé que es la primera vez que los visito, y este matrimonio probablemente no durará para siempre, así que permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Draco, y disfruto la lectura, las pociones, el té, la música y los jardínes. Y éste-exclamó alzando la mano hacia el moreno, Harry, con duda y cuidado se acercó a él- es mi esposo, Harry Potter. Me temo que ya lo conocen y me disculpo por su rudeza. Él disfruta el quidditch y la compañía de personas diferentes a la gente a la que están acostumbrados.

Ante su corta introducción, Harry lo miró como preguntándole si era todo lo que diría de él, y Draco lo miró como respondiendo que era todo lo bueno que se le ocurría.

La casa pareció complacida con la introducción, y apareció frente a ellos una llave dorada, la cual Draco tomó.

-Esa, -aclaró el elfo-es la llave de la biblioteca. Lo otros amos jamás la pidieron, así que la casa jamás se la dio

-Ya veo. Agradezco mucho el gesto para conmigo. ¿Me dejarás redecorarte?-preguntó a la casa, y para su sorpresa, la casa soltó todos esos papeles tapices y los dejó caer. - Perfecto- sonrió Draco. -No te arrepentirás. Malfoy Manor pareció complacida con nuestro decorado. Te verás preciosa, lo que una casa Noble debe ser. Kreacher, empezaremos con las paredes. Trae pluma y tinta. Pediré un catálogo a la tienda, e iré personalmente a escoger el nuevo decorado. Luego quiero que limpies todo el lugar, empezando por el recibidor.

El elfo movió las orejas feliz.

-Si amo. Kreacher se encargará. Kreacher tiene a alguien que servir. Ha encontrado un nuevo amo- exclamó conmovido.

-Siempre serás bienvenido en Malfoy Manor-exclamó Draco, con una sonrisa triste.-Incluso si un día recibes prendas y pierdes tu honor de elfo. Conozco la razón. Te aceptaré sin problemas.

El elfo pareció a punto de llorar.

-Muchas gracias... amo-tartamudeó antes de desaparecer.

Por primera vez, Grimmauld Place pareció feliz, y Harry comprendió las palabras del rubio. Así debió presentarse. Así debió hablar con su casa. Así debió hablar con su elfo. No debió tratar de traer personas a una casa que no amaba, ni de la cual no cuidaba su apariencia. Las casas eran lo que sus dueños eran, y finalmente esta casa era una casa sangre pura y deseaba ser elogiada.

-Me gustaría primero que nada ver tu despensa, y tu reserva de vinos. Por supuesto, las habitaciones. Y los baños. Y los jardines... -empezó Draco, pensativo. -Creo que podría quedarme al menos una semana, antes de volver a clases. Por cierto,- le explicó,-debo volver a clases, así que no quiero ningún berrinche con mi partida.

La casa no dijo nada.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar? -preguntó Harry, empezando a sentirse culpable-Solo pedí este día.

-No-respondió Draco sin mirarlo-yo voy a quedarme. Tu puedes irte, ya que tu casa te parece tan desagradable, al igual que tu elfo y tu esposo, no necesitas quedarte.

Harry jadeó al escuchar sus palabras.

-Malfoy, lo lamento, yo.. no tenía idea, no quise decirlo así.

-Potter-exclamó Draco sin mirarlo-sólo, vete. No deseo pelear contigo y tengo mucho por hacer para que la casa quede bien. Ya que parece estar pidiendo ayuda a gritos y tú no la escuchas, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharla.

-Pero yo...

-Grimmauld-empezó Draco-¿podrías?

La casa dudó por un momento, y luego, tomando a Harry por sorpresa prendió la chimenea.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó, pero el rubio no lo miró. Al igual que aquella vez con el árbol, el tapete se movió bajo sus pies, pero esta vez lo llevó a la chimenea. Los polvos cayeron sobre él.

-Callejón Diagón-exclamó Draco.

Las llamas lo aparecieron donde el rubio lo había enviado.

En Grimmauld Place, Draco sollozó Y rió amargamente.

-Bueno, ya no estás sola-exclamó.

La casa guardó silencio y el elfo se apareció con un té.

-Casa lamenta mucho haberlo puesto en esta situación-exclamó.

Draco se preguntó si eso era realmente cierto. Y si más que dejar esta casa bien, lo mejor para Draco era apoderarse de ella.

Probablemente, viendo lo mal que se llevaba la pareja que unió, la casa pensaba igual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**5**

**.**

Llegó diez días después, en una lechuza. Era un sobre negro con un sello dorado, escrito en letras plateadas. De inmediato, Harry notó que no era el único que recibía un sobre así. Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, otro chico slytherin, las Patil, las Greengrass, Luna, Neville e incluso Hermione recibieron una igual.

Patil lanzó un gritito de emoción y corrió hacia su hermana. Ella estaba hablando con Luna.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ron curioso.- ¿Y por qué yo no tengo una y ustedes si?

-No tengo idea-respondió Hermione, examinando el sobre.

_Hermione Granger._

_Hogwarts. Casa de Gryffindor. _

_Sin título._

-Es una invitación de parte de una casa Noble-declaró Neville, mirando la suya- los colores indican cual es. No sé exactamente cual, debido a que es la primera que recibo una. Aunque el color negro podría ser bien de la casa Black. Sin duda el plateado es el color de los Malfoy.- Miró a Harry con una expresión de duda, debido a que ahora todos sabían que era el heredero de la Casa y estaba unido a Malfoy, quien no había aparecido en la escuela desde hace más de una semana.

Harry asintió, indicándole que probablemente era de Malfoy.

-¿Los colores?-preguntó Dean, acercándose también a ellos.

-Si. Cada casa tiene un color, algo que habla de ellas. Algo que la representa. No sé todos, ni los tonos exactos, pero la de los Malfoy tiene morado, ciruela o algo así, y gris. La de los Potter es rojo vino y beige, creo. Los Longbottom tenemos naranja y marrón.

Ginny los miró interesada y al notarlo, Harry la miró por un momento antes de que ella desviara la mirada. Ella no parecía feliz por el giro de las cosas, pero parecía creer, al igual que Harry que ese matrimonio no duraría. Como habían pausado su noviazgo tras la guerra, lo natural hubiera sido retormar el noviazgo, y si funcionaba casarse con ella. Con su nueva posición, ella hubiera sido la Consorte de la Cabeza de la Casa Black. En cambio, quien tenía el título era Draco.

Hasta que el matrimonio llegara a su fin.

Harry estaba empezando a pensar sobre ello. Después de la manera en que al parecer había ofendido a Malfoy, se sentía culpable, y empezaba a valorarlo. Sin su ayuda nada estaría mejorando con la casa. Harry jamás hubiera podido hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y dudaba que alguno de sus amigos, o incluso Ginny o Hermione, pudieran. Él estaba haciendo todo, a pesar que le había bloqueado la entrada a Grimmauld y no respondía sus cartas con disculpas, le enviaba notas indicando el avance. Notas frías, educadas, pero relevantes. Había pedido una autorización de Harry para acceder a la fortuna Black, y Harry había ido con los duendes personalmente a hacer el trámite. Lo había autorizado a usar el dinero que quisiera, y Malfoy había comprado 5 elfos, tapicería, pintura, muebles y cientos de cosas.

Kreacher había sonreído cuando lo llamó. Diciéndole como el Amo Draco estaba dejando los jardínes preciosos y como Grimmauld parecía relucir con su atención.

_Kreacher sostiene las semillas mientras amo Draco siembra personalmente las rosas. Amo Draco ama los jardínes. Amo Draco dijo que las rosas azules son sus favoritas._

Pudo haber sido distinto, pensó. Él pudo estar allí ayudando.

Malfoy le había demostrado que podía ser amable, que podía sonreír. Liderar. Enseñarlo a cuidar de su casa, de dirigir a su familia.

Pero Harry había cometido un gran error.

Uno que lo había llevado a ser un invitado en su propia casa.

Suspiró.

-¿Y a qué se refiere con título?-preguntó la morena.

-Se refiere a la casa a la que perteneces. En términos sangre pura, tu apellido no posee suficientes generaciones mágicas, por lo que no posees una casa. Si pasan los años y tu apellido se conserva mediante herederos con magia, podrá haber una casa, y ellos tendrán título. Si viven varias generaciones en la misma propiedad esta se convierte en una Noble y Ancestral Casa.- Ante las palabras de Neville, Hermione tomó su carta y la leyó en voz alta.

-Hey-se quejó Neville.

-Neville Longbottom. Hogwarts. Casa de Gryffindor. Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Longbottom. Oh.

-Si, oh-repitió él recuperándola.

Harry miró la suya.

-¿Qué dice la tuya, Harry?-preguntó ella.

-Harry James Potter. Hogwarts. Casa de Gryffindor. Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter. Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Consorte del Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy.

Ron bufó.

-Ellos no tienen nada de nobles-exclamó y volvió a comer.

Harry, a quien no pareció agradable el comentario, guardó silencio y miró a Hermione abrir la suya.

-¿Pueden ser diferentes?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto-respondió Neville.- Todo depende de quien escribió la carta. Puede ser más formal o menos, dependiendo de la cercanía de la persona con sus invitados.

Hermione abrió la suya.

_-Estimado invitado,-_leyó-_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, bajo la dirección del nuevo Líder Familiar y su Líder Consorte, se honra en invitarle a una breve reunión, una fiesta de té, con el propósito de celebrar la renovación de la propiedad familiar. Ya que esta tradición no le es probablemente conocida, debido a sus orígenes, cuando un nuevo líder toma posesión de la Casa Familiar, se enorgullece de mostrar a las familias más cercanas a ellos la propiedad recién adquirida, y, a la vez, demostrar simpatía y una muestra de afecto a sus amigos más cercanos, renovando viejas alianzas familiares y realizando otras. __Si está de acuerdo con su asistencia, por favor confirme esta invitación, escribiendo en ella un simple "Acepto" al reverso. Esta se desvanecerá y confirmará su participación. __Los mejores deseos para usted. Draco Malfoy. Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Malfoy. __Heredero y Consorte de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

-¿Espera, el hurón invitó a Hermione y a mi no?- se quejó Ron- ¿a mí, el mejor amigo del Líder Familiar?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez es porque no dejas de masticar al hablar-declaró.-¿Puedo ver la tuya, Neville?-le preguntó al moreno, que veía su carta con los ojos asombrados.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro.

-¿Qué pasa, Neville?-preguntó Harry- ¿Dice algo malo?

-No, en absoluto.-Respondió y eso hizo a Harry inclinarse para leer su carta también.

_-Estimado Heredero de la Casa Longbottom-_leyó-_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, bajo la dirección del nuevo Líder Familiar y su Líder Consorte, se honra en invitarle a su primer evento social bajo su tutela, una fiesta de té. Siguiendo la tradición, el Líder y el Líder Consorte se enorgullecen de presentarle a usted la propiedad que ambos han adquirido recientemente, y a la vez, debido al reciente matrimonio, se honra en presentar las alianzas familiares de cada uno. Siendo que usted ya posee una alianza el heredero de la Casa Potter, la Casa Black y la Casa Malfoy se honrarían en extender esta alianza a las familias mencionadas, a la cual pertenece el Consorte de la Familia. __Si está de acuerdo con su asistencia, por favor confirme esta invitación, escribiendo en ella un simple "Acepto" al reverso. Esta se desvanecerá y confirmará su participación. __Los mejores deseos para usted. Draco Malfoy. Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Malfoy. __Heredero y Consorte de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_-_Él quiere...

-Una alianza conmigo.

Harry sonrió sin notarlo. Abrió la suya.

_Potter. No te atrevas a faltar o te castro._

_Malfoy._

-Oh bien, eso no me lo esperaba-exclamó, pero sonrió aliviado porque por primera vez en días el papel no decia Líder de la Casa Familiar. Ginny al verlo frunció el ceño. La comida pasó entre comentarios y como Patil había hablado con su hermana y planeado vestir apropiadamente a Luna. Estaban saliendo hacia su primera clase cuando la pelirroja lo alcanzó.

-¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó.

Harry estaba a punto de asentir cuando alguien lo tomó de un brazo y empezó a avanzar.

-Lo siento, Gin. Harry, necesito hablar contigo urgente.

-Oh, bien- exclamó. -Te veré luego,Gin.-Exclamó apresurado mientras seguía a su amigo. Estaban lejos de sus compañeros cuando éste se detuvo y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Necesitas alejarte de Ginny-declaró firmemente.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, todos saben de su relación antes de la guerra, y de cómo probablemente ibas a volver con Ginny.

-Yo...

-Y todos sabemos que no amas a Malfoy y que su casa los casó, por lo que no se quieren entre ustedes. Es más, se han odiado por años.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero Harry, escúchame. Muchos herederos se vieron en esta situación antes, y como no estaban contentos con sus prometidos establecían relaciones con otras personas, paseándose con ellas, teniendo amantes. Porque eso sería Ginny si vuelves con ella aún estando casado, Harry. Tu amante. Y Malfoy no es exactamente mi amigo ni santo de mi devoción, pero cuando hacen eso las otras familias empiezan a chismosear sobre el consorte o prometido y se ven menospreciadas y burladas. En el círculo social de los sangre puras eso no solo trae humillación, sino también desvaloriza a la persona como pareja. Sé que no querías este matrimonio, pero por favor no le hagas eso a Malfoy. Su familia ya está en una mala situación, y Ginny es una heroína de guerra, no hay manera de que Malfoy, si la vuelves tu amante, pueda con ella. Ahora es el Consorte Black, y eso lo ha puesto en una posición favorable entre las casas, principalmente porque es tu marido. Incluso las tiendas donde le negaban el paso no van a impedirle comprar al esposo de Harry Potter. Pero si tu te paseas del brazo con Ginny, si le haces eso a su reputación, si lo vuelves el marido al que su esposo le es infiel, estarías acabando con él. Lo estarías condenando a que nadie se case con él. A ser aún más menospreciado. Tal vez algún amigo lo acepte, tal vez algún mago que no tenga posición social, o alguien que le tenga compasión, pero para alguien como él, con toda su nobleza y pureza será horrible. Tal vez su orgullo no le deje aceptarlo, pero esto lo lastimará como no te imaginas.

-Yo no... no sabía... no iba a hacerlo.

-Tal vez no habías pensado en todas las consecuencias que tendría para él que salieras con tu ex-novia, porque probablemente el matrimonio no dure para siempre; pero yo vi a Ginny. Vi sus intenciones, y Merlín me salve porque ella es mi amiga, pero sé que ella te iba a pedir que volvieran. Sé que ella quiere mucho la posición de Malfoy. Si tú cedes su posición dentro de la sociedad se elevará a medida que la de Malfoy decline, tendrá más poder social, será la favorita. Todos notarán que tú la quieres. Por favor, espera a que tu matrimonio se disuelva si quieres salir nuevamente con ella.

-Neville, yo... te prometo que no lo haré. No le haría daño a Malfoy intencionadamente. Él no me dijo nada de esto, aunque probablemente lo sabía. Gracias. Muchas gracias por decirme.

Neville sonrió.

-Bien, me alegra que los dos se estén llevando mejor.

-En realidad él está manteniéndome en la ley del hielo.

Neville lo miró confundido.

-Pero hace unos minutos parecías feliz con su carta.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, mira Harry no voy a meterme mucho en tu matrimonio. Solo, ten cuidado con tus acciones ¿si?

Él asintió.

-Lo prometo.

Apenas Neville se marchó, Harry miró al pasillo y pensó en Ginny, a quien había dejado sola atrás. Dudó un segundo, pero luego siguió avanzando, directo al despacho de la directora.

-Me gustaría ir a Casa, con mi esposo-declaró apenas entró, dispuesto a devolverle el gesto a Malfoy y ayudarlo, aunque sea solo otorgándole el título que le correspondía, y McGonagall la miró sorprendida y asintió.

-Bien. Estaba mal que tu esposo estuviera ahí trabajando mientras tú seguías como si nada-declaró, abriendo la chimenea.-Saluda al señor Malfoy de mi parte.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

-Grimmauld Place-exclamó, para su sorpresa la chimenea no se cerró; sino que lo siguiente que vio fue su casa, y a Malfoy dormido en el sofá. Por primera vez, al llegar a casa ésta se iluminó con su llegada.

-Hola-susurró.

La casa se mantuvo cálida, quizá porque a Malfoy le gustaba así, quizá porque no quería despertar a Malfoy con una rabieta.

No importaba.

-Estoy en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**6**

.

Casa ahora era el lugar que Malfoy había creado.

Tenía suaves paredes de un color crema suave, cojines con bordados elegantes y muebles sencillos de madera. Los retratos, las cabezas de los elfos habían desaparecido (incluso ese retrato gritón de la tía de Sirius) y ahora habían fotos que Harry había tenido hasta ahora en un cajón y probablemente Malfoy había encontrado mientras limpiaba; todos enmarcados y colocados en las paredes. Harry con sus dos mejores amigos, con los gryffindors, con Luna, sus padres, sus padres jóvenes con Remus y Sirius... Los Weasley. Todo era sobre Harry. En la pared de enfrente estaban las fotos de Malfoy con sus amigos, con sus padres... con los pavo reales, en su escoba... Había un tapete nuevo que a simple vista sabías que era suave, y probablemente estaba pensado para ser usado de manera que uno pudiera sentarse en él frente a la chimenea, quedarse dormido en el piso, o simplemente caminar descalzo (cosa que Harry creía el otro no hacía). Uno que otro espejo, cuadros de algunos paisajes, cortinas, flores... Todo era hogareño, no lo que esperarías del hogar de los Black, pero sí del de Harry, y quizá, del de Malfoy.

Grimmauld Place lucía calmada, animada y lo recibió por primera vez tranquilamente.

Kreacher también lo hizo y cuando lo miró, sonrió emocionado.

-El amo ha venido por fin a admirar el trabajo del consorte. El consorte ha trabajado duramente y ha preguntado a Kreacher sobre los gustos del amo. Consorte se ha esforzado mucho. Sé que amo amará el trabajo duro del consorte.

-¿Por qué lo llamas tanto consorte?

-Amo Draco es el consorte Black. Merece el título más que nadie-exclamó con firmeza, probablemente sabiendo que Harry salía con Ginny antes. Merlín incluso el elfo sabía todo lo que Neville le había dicho. -Ha hecho mucho por la fortuna familiar y la casa. Casa está contenta, la fortuna está creciendo. Siguientes Black no tendrán qué preocuparse. Harry Potter trae buena fama y Casa Malfoy trae pureza, experiencia e inteligencia. Ama Walburga estaría complacida. Casa ha hecho una gran elección.

Harry miró a su compañero.

-¿Amo Draco- comenzó sintiendo una extrañeza al llamarlo por su nombre- está haciendo crecer la fortuna?

-¡Si! Amo Draco está administrando las bóvedas y ha unido nuevamente sus negocios a la Casa Black. Casa Black está nuevamente activa.

Activa...

-¿No lo estaba?

El elfo bajó las orejas.

-Amo Sirius y amo Harry no estaban administrando nada, ni negociando. Familias sangre puras se olvidaron de los negocios Black. Negocios Black no tenían un representante.

-Oh...

-Pero ahora amo Draco, es decir, el Consorte está aquí. El Consorte está usando la biblioteca. Está enlazando la propiedad con la Mansión Malfoy. Casa está siendo orientada por Mansión. Casa volverá a ser lo que era.

Notando que Malfoy parecía molesto por el ruido, asintió y le pidió silencio, decidido a preguntar al consorte como la Mansión guiaba a la Casa Black.

Kreacher no pareció ofendido por ello, notando inmediatamente que el amo lo hacía en bienestar del consorte. Apareció un té en la pequeña mesa de la sala, justo frente a donde Draco dormía, espero pacientemente que Harry tomara asiento, antes de ofrecerle unas galletas.

-Gracias-exclamó Harry tomando una, mirando al rubio dormido, y se preguntó si debía dejarlo dormir en el sofá o llevarlo a una habitación.

-¿Debería llevarlo a dormir en una cama?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

Kreacher asintió.

-Oh si. Habitación de los amos está arriba.

Harry asintió y lanzó un hechizo al rubio para levitarlo. Kreacher pareció decepcionado.

-Así no, amo Potter-exclamó.- Amo no debe tratar al consorte como un invitado más. Amo debe cargar al consorte.

Harry tartamudeó.

-¿Qué?

-Amo debe llevar a consorte.

-Él... él pesa mucho-exclamó Harry nervioso, sin saber si realmente hablaba en serio el elfo. Al notar la determinación del otro, supo que lo hacía.

-Bien-respondió doblando las mangas de su túnica.-¿Puedo al menos lanzar un hechizo aligerador?

-Consorte probablemente lo aprobaría-exclamó firmemente el elfo-siga al elfo, amo.

Harry miró extrañado al elfo, quien parecía tener un buen humor inusual, a la habitación que le mostraba.

Cuando entró, se quedó con la boca abierta. La habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa era sencilla pero había algo en ella que le hizo a Harry sentirse protegido.

Quizá porque había dormido mucho tiempo en casas ajenas y esta era la primera vez que una habitación parecía simplemente suya.

-Esta es...

-Esta es la habitación de los Amos. Consorte la ha armado pacientemente pensando en cosas que ambos podrían disfrutar. Ha arreglado otras habitaciones para los invitados, por supuesto, pero duerme aquí.

-¿Él arregló su habitación para que me guste?

El elfo lo miró confundido.

-La habitación principal de los amos es para ambos amos.

-Pero mi habitación era...

-La habitación del heredero está en reparaciones. Estará lista para cuando amo tenga heredero, oh si.

-¿Espera, qué?

\- Habitación que Amo Harry ocupaba era la habitación del Amo Sirius cuando era joven, la habitación del heredero. Cuando amo Sirius declaró que amo Harry sería su heredero le heredó la habitación, y él usó la habitación de los amos. Ahora que amo Harry se ha casado con amo Draco, ambos deben tomar la habitación de los amos.

_¿Heredero? ¿Compartir habitación?_

Retrocedió rápidamente.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado rápido.

-Veré el resto de la casa- murmuró rápido, pensando inmediatamente en huir.

-Kreacher cobijará a amo- exclamó el elfo y Harry no respondió, así que él decidió continuar. Simplemente invocó una manta y lo tapó. Apenas el otro sintió la calidez, se acurrucó en ella y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el otro era... guapo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, bufó; pero por ley de la naturaleza no admitías que tu enemigo escolar era apuesto. Decidió bajar, y mirando la mesa frente a donde el slytherin había caído dormido, pensó que probablemente Malfoy había estado escribiendo las cartas, si todo el pergamino frente a él decía algo. Empezó a ordenar los papeles con calma, y cuando vio su nombre se sorprendió, ya que él había ya recibido la suya.

Curioso, miró hacia las escaleras, como si se asegurara que Malfoy siguiera inconsciente, y luego a la carta. Entonces leyó.

_Estimado consorte:_

_Cuando un nuevo líder toma posesión de la Casa Familiar, se enorgullece de mostrar a las familias más cercanas a ellos la propiedad recién adquirida, y, a la vez, demostrar simpatía y una muestra de afecto a sus amigos más cercanos, renovando viejas alianzas familiares y realizando otras. Por tanto he, decidido entre varios eventos y he decidido que una fiesta de té sería conveniente para celebrar la renovación de la propiedad familiar. Nos permite estar en un espacio abierto, por si llegamos a hechizarnos, y estar rodeado de plantas, para que Longbottom hable por horas. Respecto a las alianzas..._

La carta no continuaba, así que Harry supuso que el otro se había bloqueado, y había decidido que Harry no necesitaba una carta en realidad.

Era su casa, era tonto tener que ser invitado.

_Estimado consorte_

Sin embargo, el título todavía era un poco... se sonrojó levemente.

Junto a la carta había una lista de asistentes:

_Alianzas de ambos_

_Lovegood. (Me agrada)_

_Chang (Ex novia de Potter pero con un gran futuro en el Ministerio- me agrada)_

_Boot (?)_

_Hanna (Bien)_

_Alianzas de Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Weasley x 9 - (¿Y si invitamos a un Weasley como el domador o el mayor? Siendo sinceros Potter llenaría el cuarto de puros Weasley)_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Andrómeda Tonks (¿No es muy mayor?)_

_Alianza de los Malfoy_

_Las Patil_

_Theodore Nott_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Adrián Pucey_

_Millicent Buldstrode_

_Las Carrow_

_Las Greengrass_

.

_Pendientes:_

_-Encargar los aperitivos -ok_

_-Escoger los diferentes té.-ok_

_-Revisar las alergias y preferencias de cada huésped._

_-Terminar los jardines.-ok_

_-Hacer inventario de las Bóvedas familiares._

_-Investigar las fuentes de ingresos de los Black.-ok_

_-Ponerse al día con los deberes de Hogwarts_

_-Asistir a la reunión con el Señor McMillian_

Y la lista seguía y seguía.

¿Ser el líder de una casa era tan... difícil?

Recordando nuevamente a su compañero, Harry supuso que estaba agotado, y decidió dejarlo descansar. Salió a los jardines, y lo que vio, lo sorprendió tanto como lo conmovió. Las rosas azules resplandecían hermosas, pero lo que más atrajo a Harry fueron los lirios en medio de estas. Como si las rosas estuvieran acomodadas para protegerlas. El jardín tenía unos pequeños zócalos, probablemente como en casa de Malfoy, pero también tenía un árbol con un columpio.

Harry sintió su pecho apretarse cuando notó que Malfoy había hecho muchas cosas pensando en él. Las flores que representaban a su madre, las fotografías... Silenciosamente caminó hacia el árbol y se sentó en el pequeño columpio. Sabía que si exploraba aún más la casa, encontraría más cosas; y no estaba seguro de cómo agradecerle al otro todo lo que había hecho sin hacerlo enfadar nuevamente, o cómo disculparse por su comportamiento anterior.

Se preguntó si, hubiera logrado vivir con Sirius, la Casa hubiera llegado a ser así.

No.

Si Draco tenía razón, las casas eran muy parecidas a sus dueños, y juntar a Harry y Sirius hubiera tomado tiempo en hacer un balance. Y aunque la casa hubiera podido llegar a ser cariñosa en algún momento, jamás hubiera llegado a ser como ahora. Las Casas eran un reflejo. Y este era el reflejo de Malfoy, intentando llevar las paces con Harry. Espacios cálidos, tranquilos, protectores.

Elegantes, pero sencillos.

No supo cuanto se quedó ahí, pero cuando lo notó, Malfoy se estaba acercando a él.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-Yo- exclamaron al mismo tiempo y para su sorpresa, Malfoy rió.

-Empieza... -susurró.

-Lamento haberte ofendido con mis palabras. Hablé con Neville y él me explicó cómo mis decisiones, mientras estás en esta posición te afectaría. Supongo que no pensé en cómo te estaría yendo hasta ahora, o como ofendía tus costumbres sangre puras que ahora parece que ni estaba entendiendo bien, así que yo solo asumí…

-Está bien-susurró Draco, interrumpiendolo, como si no quisiera hablar de cómo la guerra lo había afectado -¿puedo?

Harry lo miró extrañado, y luego notó que el columpio era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Incómodo, le hizo un lugar. Malfoy caminó despacio y se sentó.

-He estado pensando en disculparme también-murmuró el otro y Harry notó, por primera vez, que la relación que tenían había dejado de ser incómoda, molesta, y se había vuelto desconocida, frágil. Frágil, como el rubio parecía en este momento. Había estado tan molesto, tan ocupado tras la guerra, pensando en todo lo que perdió que no pensó en cómo Malfoy también había perdido cosas y cómo estas lo habían afectado. No tenía un buen apellido que presumir, ni contactos influyentes a los cuales acudir. Su padre estaba arrestado. Los negocios familiares ahora tendrían que ser administrados por él. Su Mansión había sido sede de ese loco y había vivido con el hombre que le provocaba pesadillas a Harry por meses, con la varita en su garganta y en la de sus padres.

Ese chico, frente a él, era Malfoy, pero era diferente.

Harry también lo era.

Antes se miraban, se maldecían, se pegaban y hechizaban… se burlaban del otro. Parecía natural encontrarse una y otra vez, observar obsesivamente al otro. Incluso salvarlo del fuego maldito se había sentido así… natural. Que Malfoy no los acusara cuando estuvieron con Bellatrix lo había sorprendido, pero en el fondo sabía que el otro no lo haría. Que tenía un límite. Que no era capaz de tales atrocidades.

Él no era como su padre o su tía. Él había sido como su madre.

Si ellos no peleaban, si no se agredían, si no se burlaban del otro o le decían palabras hirientes...

¿Entonces qué les quedaba?

_Solo la parte donde cuidaban uno del otro,_ respondió su mente.

-Y creo que fue realmente desconsiderado de mi parte echarte de tu propia casa-continuó el otro. Harry lo escuchó y entonces rió, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-¿Te divierten mis disculpas?

-No, no-respondió el otro más relajado- es solo… estaba siendo completamente imbécil y me lo merecía. Me lo merecía-repitió-haz hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias.

-Entonces, ¿fuiste a ver a Malfoy Manor? Ahora administras dos casas.

Draco suspiró.

-Si, lo hago. Entre una casa abandonada y una destruida no sé cual es peor.

-Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, si necesitas que te ayude o hable con alguien solo dímelo. No solo con los asuntos de la casa Black, sino también con la casa Malfoy. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, si lograste que mi casa dejara de echarme.

Los ojos grises lo miraron sorprendido.

-Pero... si tú… si empiezas a ayudarme estarás confirmando mi posición dentro de la Casa Black. Me estarás aceptando.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿No debería? Eres el consorte.

-Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que significa-exclamó el otro mirando al frente, malhumorado. Sin querer que su esperanza crezca.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría la Casa Black, que este lugar Potter querría dárselo probablemente a Ginevra. Probablemente en este momento Granger tenía la nariz metida en los libros para liberar a su amigo o estaba preguntando de aquí para allá, acusando a Draco de manipular algo. Él sabía...sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo, invirtiendo aquí, le pertenecería a alguien más.

Apretó sus manos, pensando en su mansión, y cómo había ido a verla para explicarle su situación. Cómo ésta había empezado a ayudarlo y como se estaba encariñando con esta casa. Como se había arrodillado para limpiarla, cuando tiempo había pasado arreglándola.

Crear lazos con esta casa era poner parte de su corazón en ella.

Y perderlo, porque no se quedaría.

-Entonces explícamelo-pidió Harry y el Malfoy menor lo miró - Yo no te elegí, pero tú tampoco me elegiste. Los dos estamos atrapados en este enlace, así que lo he pensado y creo que podríamos trabajar juntos, como un equipo, hasta que bueno… la casa decida separarnos, creo. Te daré tu lugar, prometo no conseguirme a un amante-murmuró con una expresión extraña y un tono de promesa.

Draco respiró aliviado.

-¿Entonces, estás aquí para ayudarme?

-Si

-Bien-murmuró Draco- porque aún tengo mucho trabajo.

Harry, involuntariamente, sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Vamos-exclamó animado.

Por primera vez desde que la casa los unió, Draco pensó que esto no era tan malo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**7**

**.**

Malfoy reía dulcemente cuando algo lo divertía realmente.

Harry no pudo evitar notarlo cuando, en medio de una práctica de baile, Harry pisó el pie del otro y tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás y llevándolos a ambos al suelo. Habían estado hablando de cómo debía comportarse Harry en la fiesta de té. Qué temas debía tocar y cuáles no para no ofender a sus aliados, y lo mismo para Draco con respecto a los amigos de Harry, cuando, en medio de todo ello, Harry preguntó qué otros eventos pudieron brindar a sus amigos.

Y uno de ellos, y el más llamativo, era un baile.

De hecho, los Malfoy siempre solían hacer un baile, le explicó el rubio. Draco sería el primer Malfoy en la historia que abriría su matrimonio con tan poca gente, solo entre gente de su edad o similar, y con un tema tan simple como una fiesta de té. Cuando Harry empezó a expresar que hubiera sido una terrible idea seguir la tradición de los Malfoy, porque probablemente lo hubiera arruinado con su espantosa habilidad para bailar, Draco expresó que si bien él no sabía guiar, y por eso su baile anterior era un fiasco, con Draco al mando nada podía salir mal.

Y entonces aplaudió.

-¡Kreacher!-llamó y el elfo apareció-Algo de música, por favor.

Veloz, el elfo trajo con él un aparato, del cual empezó a salir una suave melodía.

-No sé bailar.

-Solo tienes que relajarte y seguirme-exclamó Draco, posicionando las manos de Harry correctamente, antes de empezar a moverse despacio. -¿Ves?, si yo muevo tu mano ligeramente más adelante significa que iré hacia atrás y tu darás pasos al frente. -Confía en mí-exclamó tomando firmemente la cadera- te guiaré de este lado con el movimiento de mi mano, y de este empujando o atrayendo levemente tu cuerpo hacia a mi con la mano en la cadera.-Muy bien-exclamó, vamos a intentarlo. -Uno, dos. Uno dos.

Al principio Harry había tratado de seguirlo, y lo había logrado, pero pronto se había distraído y había pisado a Draco, lo cual el slytherin trató de ignorar caballerosamente, pero estresó rápidamente a Harry, que pronto pisó al otro de nuevo. Una y otra, y otra vez.

-Tranquilo, finge que nunca paso. Yo no lo he sentido-murmuró. Lo cual no era cierto, porque rápidamente su vista, si bien no su rostro, se dirigía hacia abajo cada que Harry lo pisaba.

-De acuerdo-tartamudeó y entonces notó que mientras Malfoy dirigía, empezó a evadir los pasos del otro. Fue rápido, y en realidad podía decirse que estaban bien coordinados, pero se notaba en el rostro del mago que estaba concentrado en no dejar que le aplastaran los pies, ni mirar hacia abajo.

-Tranquilo, la primera vez es todo un reto,-murmuró concentrado-debo guiarte mirándote a la cara, pero a la vez debo calcular tus movimientos. Está bien, pronto lo haré mejor.

Él no dijo "Pronto lo harás mejor", no; asumió rápidamente que el éxito o fracaso de cada baile sería de él, y Harry no tenía que preocuparse. Lo cual lo sorprendió al punto de tropezar, y hacerlos caer. Cayó encima del otro, quién quedó sentado, con la mano de Harry aún unida a la suya y su cuerpo casi sobre el otro.

Y entonces, Malfoy rió; y Harry lo miró tan impactado que de repente el otro recordó que no se suponía que se riera de la torpeza de su pareja de baile. Pero…

-Merlín, bailas terrible-exclamó.-Nadie jamás me había hecho caer, y es que tuve que enseñarle a los slytherins de nuestro año que no sabían bailar para el Baile de Yule.

No había burla. De haberla habido Harry se hubiera enfadado, en cambio Malfoy no parecía decidirse si le dolía más el estómago, el trasero o los pies. Harry se echó para atrás, con la vergüenza escrita en el rostro.

-Te dije.

-Sí, sí, lo hiciste. Ven, ponte de pie, lo haremos de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Ven. Merlín sabe que no me rendiré hasta que puedas ejecutar un baile simple.

Tomando nuevamente su posición, Harry intentó olvidar que los había hecho caer y, avergonzado, se negó a mirarlo.

-¿Entonces,-preguntó intentando no pensar tanto en el baile-les enseñaste a bailar? Creí que era la responsabilidad de cada Jefe de Casa.

Malfoy dejó salir un bufido.

-Realmente crees que Severus Snape iba a enseñarnos a bailar, simplemente me llamó a su despacho y me dijo 'Draco Malfoy', y yo respondí '¿Si?' '¿Recuerdas todos los favores que te he hecho de pequeño, como cuidarte cada vez que a tus padres se les ocurría no sé, ir a tener una nueva luna de Miel?' y ahí supe por dónde iría la cosa. Iba a hacer algo que él definitivamente no quería hacer. Le respondí que sí, que recordaba especialmente aquella vez que intentó cocinar y terminé comiendo sopa fría. Y él dijo, con toda la dignidad del mundo, 'Bien, es hora de pagar esa sopa' y así terminé enseñando a esas pobres almas a bailar.

Harry rió divertido.

-¿Él era tu padrino, cierto?

-Lo era.

-¿Fue.. fue un buen padrino?-preguntó recordando a su propio padrino, y Malfoy asintió antes de hacerlos girar.

-Lo fue.

Y antes que Harry pudiera preguntarle otra cosa, tropezaron de nuevo.

.

Y así, habían perdido al menos dos horas de provechoso tiempo, y ahora un Malfoy estresado estaba coordinando como los Malfoys y los Black unirían algunos negocios, y cómo podía alzar a la vez a los Potter con ellos.

Harry lo miró desde el suelo, sentado en medio de su propia pila de pergaminos (al parecer había descuidado sus deberes de Potter y probablemente debería ir a visitar la Casa Familiar) pero estaba aburrido, así que se preguntó cómo su compañero podía hacer esto, y empezó a darle la razón de ser tan malhumorado de pequeño, si había crecido leyendo tantos papeles. Estaba bufando, pensando en cómo la vida se había vuelto tan complicada, y dándole la razón a los Weasleys de huir de esa vida, cuando, mirando a Malfoy dar un quejido, recordó cómo hubo un momento, un pequeño momento, en que cuando Harry iba a pisarlo, Malfoy no lo evadió, sino que tomó a Harry de la cadera y suavemente lo guió hacia él. Sus rostros se habían pegado demasiado y sus ojos se encontraron por segundos y entonces Malfoy se había sonrojado y los había posicionado de manera que no se vieran a la cara, pero Harry podía ver sus orejas rosadas.

_Las familias sangre puras, Harry,_ llegó la voz de Andrómeda en su cabeza,_ suelen casarse por matrimonios arreglados. Yo escogí casarme con la persona que amaba a casarme mediante un contrato; pero, no lo sé... hay algunos afortunados que logran casarse con personas maravillosas a las que llegan a amar después de un tiempo de conocerlas._

-Entonces-interrumpió Draco sus pensamientos mientras le pasaba al elfo una lista- quiero que te encargues de que la comida no lleve esos ingredientes.

-Sí, amo.

-Y entregale estas cuentas a mi madre. Me vendrá muy bien que revise si hay algo mal en los contratos.

-Sí, amo.

-También quiero que le envíes este pergamino.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el moreno.

-Una lista de las cosas de la Bóveda Black. Quiero que me diga la utilidad de los objetos que pueda-respondió Draco sin mirarlo.- Ah, por favor, también pídele envía esta carta a Gringotts para que me den orden de la bóveda Potter y sus ingresos y gastos en los últimos…- pareció pensarlo- veinte años.

-Bien amo.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué debemos saber cuánto hay en la bóveda?

-Cada vez que un nuevo líder toma posesión de la Casa se crea un registro que va a la biblioteca familiar-respondió Draco tomando notas de quién sabe qué- De esa manera sabe la condición económica de la casa, y que líder enriqueció o empobreció el hogar. Se puede saber en qué invirtió, qué negocios le funcionó, cosas así.

-Mi padre fue auror.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sabes-repitió cauteloso.

-Sí, no generó mucho ingreso a las bóvedas familiares. Sin embargo tampoco las mal invirtió. Mantuvo un tiempo a Sirius Black cuando la familia Black lo desechó y no pudo obtener dinero de su tío, al cual también desecharon por ayudarlo. Sus padres murieron después de que se casaran tus padres pero antes de que nacieras, por viruela de Dragón. No eran traidores a la sangre, pero tampoco pertenecían al cien por ciento a la sociedad sangre pura.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy un Black-continuó sin dejar de escribir- si bien mi herencia familiar era únicamente los Malfoy a principio, debo aprender mis dos dinastías de origen al menos. También conozco levemente a las otras familias, que en algún momento se unieron a esas familias. Los Potter se unieron a los Black con Charlus Potter y Dorea Black.

-Ya veo…

-Si.

-Malfoy

-¿Mmm?

-¿Podrías verme mientras hablamos?-preguntó un poco inquieto de que el otro no lo mirara.

-Solo un momento. Si olvido esto no podré volver a hilar la idea.

-Oh, lamento distraerte.

-No lo hacías, mientras lo esté escribiendo no lo olvidaré, pero si te miro pensaré en otras cosas. La línea familiar es algo que me sé de memoria. Listo-exclamó y al verlo notó el desorden de pergaminos y suspiró.-Necesitamos un descanso.

-¡Si!-exclamó Harry alegre y se alejó de inmediato de los pergaminos. -¿Entonces, qué sugieres?

Malfoy pareció pensárselo un poco.

-Ropa.

-¿Ropa?

-Si, ropa. Necesitarás lucir presentable para los chicos. Definitivamente necesitarás túnicas nuevas.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Eso no es lo que llamo un descanso. Sólo estás cambiando de actividad-se quejó.

-Si te portas bien, puedes visitar a Weasley en esa tienda de bromas.

Alegre, Harry sonrió.

Y luego, mientras seguía al otro, notó, por primera vez que quizá, Malfoy, era una buena esposa. Ciertamente, al momento de manipular los movimientos de Harry, dando y ordenando por igual para mantenerlo contento y a la vez que el gryffindor hiciera lo que él quería, lo era.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

* * *

**Un consorte Black**

**.**

**8**

**.**

Harry no sabía cómo lo habían descubierto, pero lo sabían.

Mientras Malfoy y él caminaban por las calles no pudo evitar notar cómo la gente los miraban sin disimulo y susurraban entre sí, viéndolo de la misma manera en que lo veían como cuando no le creían que Voldemort había vuelto. Como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Probablemente se debía a que caminaba junto a Malfoy, quien fue juzgado por tener la marca y cumplir misiones para Voldemort, y abrió la sobre protegida Hogwarts para el loco sin nariz, dejando a merced de este a varios alumnos, incluidos primeros años. Con los mismos anillos, y sin mostrarle la animosidad de antaño. Quizá había hecho algo nuevamente para ofenderlos y no tenía la remota idea. Como fuera, sin importar cuanto se esforzara en fingir que no le importaba, el gryffindor estaba empezando a sentirse estresado y deseaba volver a casa, antes de enfadarse y perder el control de sus emociones.

_Esta era su jodida vida._

Debió haber acabado, debió ser libre.

Por todos los dioses, él literalmente murió, ¿porque ellos no lo dejaban en paz?

-Malfoy...-susurró Harry y, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo ser el centro de atención, Malfoy lo miró de reojo, completamente tranquilo. Su tranquilidad irritó a Harry. La mayoría de esas malas miradas eran debido a él, si hubiera sido otra persona quizá todo sería diferente. El enojo empezó a invadirlo, sabiendo que era egoísta, y aún así sin poder evitarlo.

-Dime-preguntó Malfoy en un tono cortés, pero que dejaba mostrar que él tampoco estaba feliz de la situación; y Harry se recordó que aquí el más incómodo era probablemente él. Quizá ellos no lo estaban juzgando, quizá estaban juzgando a Malfoy. La idea no lo alivio en absoluto. En cambio, se regañó interiormente, sacudiendo el cabello en frustración.

-¿No te ponen incómodo las miradas? ¿No podríamos...

_regresar, _estaba implícito y pudo ver como Malfoy parecía entenderlo, pero no agradarle la idea. Lo miró fijamente por segundos, y Harry pudo saber que, al igual que Malfoy parecía comprenderlo, él también podía comprender al rubio. _Vamos a pasar por esto una y otra vez_, parecía pensar, ¿_por qué no terminar lo que ya iniciamos?_

Se miraron fijamente por segundos, preguntándose quién cedería, antes de que el rubio suspirara y Harry suspirara aliviado de haber ganado.

-Salazar Potter, tenemos que hacer esto. Tú no quieres ser observado y yo tampoco, pero _tenemos_ muchas cosas que hacer, con un límite de tiempo, y estamos a unos metros de la tienda de túnicas y de la tienda de Weasley. Sé que no soy tu persona favorita ni hago más fácil esto de las miradas a tu alrededor, pero lo has soportado por años, sopórtalo un poco más. _Por favor._..

Harry apretó los labios en una especie de puchero en descontento. Él no había ganado.

-Está bien- se rindió.

-Gracias-respondió y siguió caminando hacia el lugar. Harry lo alcanzó suspirando con desgana. Unos pasos más y dejó salir un pequeño quejido. Unos pasos más y respiró profundo. Finalmente Malfoy hizo un sonido exasperado y se detuvo.

-¿Qué, qué pasa, Potter?

-No puedo fingir que no existen-replicó como si fuera culpa de Malfoy que los miraran. Morgana sabía que no era su culpa, incluso sin él, había pasado años siendo observado, y juzgado, debería haberse acostumbrado, pero aún le molestaba. Odiaba la sensación de que todos decidían sobre que estaba bien o mal en su vida. Que aún les debía algo. Que estaba caminando en hielo delgado. Malfoy hizo esa mirada, que indicaba que estaba suplicando interiormente por un poco de paciencia y Harry frunció el ceño..-¿Cómo puedes fingir que no te molestan?

Malfoy cerró los ojos dolorosamente y luego los abrió.

-Fui entrenado ¿contento? Yo, tu sabes tan bien que desde el principio los Malfoy no teníamos buena fama en la... población común. Así que fui entrenado para soportarlo. Y conoces a mi padre, él no... Hubiera... Si yo... Solo, respira y continúa caminando,¿correcto? mientras más rápido nos alejemos de ellos, mejor. -Harry asintió y empezó a avanzar aún con una mirada descontenta, apenas avanzaron unos pasos pudo escuchar nuevamente el suspiro de Malfoy y como se detenía. Desganado volteó para escuchar un regaño o algo así, pero lo que recibió en cambio fue una mirada plateada que parecía sentir una especie de pena y comprensión por él.-Bien, si no puedes ignorarlo...supongo que no queda de otra-susurró el rubio, despertando la curiosidad de Harry.-También me molesta y normalmente no haría esto en mi situación, pero ya que estás aquí... He perdido práctica, pero supongo que no debe salir tan mal. Si tratan de hechizarme te agradecería fungir como héroe y salvar mi trasero del linchamiento general al que me veré sometido.

-¿De qué hablas?

Malfoy no le respondió, dio la vuelta y luego miró alrededor de mala gana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó, pero fue ignorado.

-¿Qué? ¿Jamás han visto al héroe Potter o por qué siguen mirándolo? Abran una maldita revista y véanla por horas, maleducados. Estoy muy seguro que está, como siempre entre los solteros más codiciados del _Witch Weekly_ , excepto qué, ya saben, ya no está soltero, así que si recibe más cartas de amor u ofreciendo sus servicios amorosos, voy a cazar a todas esas personas que enviaron sus lechuzas. ¿Lo dudan? Si, soy un ex-mortífago y sigo libre, y camino junto a su adorado niño dorado, quien no me está matando ni nada, así que les valdría muy bien creerme. ¿Tienen que mirarnos para grabarnos en su pupilas o qué? Tomen una maldita foto si lo necesitan y den de nuevo la vuelta. ¿Están esperando que tratemos de pegarnos el uno al otro? Estamos casados ahora, y para su información estamos en una aburrida compra de túnicas, y si quieren más detalles tal vez vaya a comprar la maldita despensa después, ¿es todo? ¿Sacié su morbosa curiosidad? Vuelvan a sus malditos quehaceres, o haré que Harry Potter hechice sus traseros. Si, este Harry Potter,-exclamó jalando al gryffindor, y casi arrojándolo al público, sin soltarlo - el niño que vivió, el héroe del Mundo Mágico. Y usará más que un expelliarmus, se los aseguro-exclamó convencido de que todos conocían el hecho de que ese simple hechizo había vencido al mago más oscuro en mucho tiempo.-Y si no lo hace entonces yo lo hechizaré a él hasta que él los hechice. Lo cual no será necesario porque les aseguro que están acabando también con su santa paciencia.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, pero aún así permaneció callado. Muchos los miraron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, otros ofendidos, unos más incrédulos o mirando a Harry con temor, como si con solo casarse con Draco Malfoy, fuera a volverse loco y se pusiera una túnica negra y una máscara en la cara para jugar al mortífago; como fuera, la mayoría volvió a sus cosas y dejó de mirarlos.

-Listo- susurró Malfoy- ¿mejor?

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, apenas iba a hacerlo, una mujer se paró frente a ellos, y enrojeció.

-No te mereces estar junto a él, escoria.

Malfoy sonrió levemente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué? No puedo escucharte. Quizá quieras gritarlo más alto, para que todo el mundo escuche sus palabras hacia el esposo del gran Harry Potter, al que constantemente le quieren besar los pies. ¿Eres una de sus tantas fans que envían sus cartas y debo saberlo? Perdona, pero vamos a aclarar esto. Potter, ¿crees que no me merezco estar junto a ti?-exclamó con la ceja alzada hacia él y Harry respiró pesadamente sin comprender cómo había terminado siendo usado para amenazar, y con la mirada de Draco Malfoy retándolo a ir en su contra como antaño.

-No.

-¿Soy un mal esposo? ¿Te trato mal?

-No.

-¿Te obligué a que nos casaramos?

-No.

-¿Preferirías estar casado con alguien más, como con Doña No te mereces al héroe?

Harry miró a la mujer y negó.

-No.

-Bien, eso pensé. ¿Ves? A mi querido esposo no le molesta. ¿Por qué a ti, sí? Ahora Potter-exclamó tomando su mano y alejándolo-vamos a lo que teníamos qué hacer.

Torpemente, Harry lo siguió. Intentando comprender todas las palabras que el slytherin había mencionado.

-Espera, espera Malfoy- exclamó agitado, y Malfoy se detuvo cuando estaban a una distancia considerable de otras personas, soltó su mano y lo miró.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, yo, estoy sorprendido eso es todo-exclamó notando como las personas estaban más tensas de lo usual a su alrededor pero ahora no eran tan malditamente obvios al mirarlo.-Gracias. Nunca creí, nunca hubiera hecho eso. Ninguno de mis amigos hubieran hecho eso, no fue amable pero cumplió el objetivo, supongo. Ellos me hubieran arrastrado incómodamente a todos lados y, si... hubieran hecho eso.

-Oh, no me dirás que te sientes mal por ellos-exclamó el otro girando los ojos-Potter, por Merlín, parecías un cachorro apaleado por su humano favorito. Estabas cabizbajo y desganado, como si ellos tuvieran derecho a juzgarte, bola de inútiles que ni siquiera participaron en la guerra.

-Mucha gente luchó, y murió.

-¿Y eso les da el derecho de juzgar a los que no actuamos como creen que deberíamos hacerlo? Por Merlín, eres el Salvador. Rétalos a un duelo y que cierren la boca. Dejaste que Voldemort te lanzara un Avada, bien, digamos que era necesario, pero ¿de verdad vas a dejar que ellos te incomoden? ¿simples ciudadanos?¿a ti?¿tienes aire en la cabeza? Si te hacen eso a ti, ¿que no le harán a los demás? ¿Dónde está ese Potter que enfrentó al Ministerio con cada palabra? ¿Que respondía a cada injusticia? ¿Vas a dejar que te traten así?

Cuando Harry lo miró con ojos impactados, pensando en las palabras del rubio, el otro frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Los vas a dejar. Ni siquiera piensas defenderte. La guerra se terminó y estás cansado emocionalmente-rió con amargura.-Crees que ya no eres necesario ¿no? Ahora que cumpliste con tu función. Quieres ser una persona normal. Deseas ser normal, pero ellos no te dejan y tú no sabes cómo. Noticias Potter, no lo eres y no lo serás. Tu papel en la guerra te persiguirá siempre y no tienes otra que lidiar con eso. Al menos puedes agradecer que tu futuro no está lleno de paredes bloqueando tu camino, el mundo se ha abierto para el gran Harry Potter si este lo desea. Yo en cambio...

Guardó silencio.

-No tienes porque dejar que te traten como su sirviente personal, -continuó-ellos deberían ser los tuyos. Deberían agradecer que están malditamente vivos y durante la guerra, aunque tenían miedo, no tenían a un jodido loco apuntando literalmente la varita hacia ellos por años. ¿Fue un año duro para ellos? Que triste. ¿Pero saben, qué? Fue un maldito infierno para ti y para mí, por años-Exclamó con fuerza, y Harry se vio incapaz de debatir ese punto; en cambio, dentro de él, por primera vez se sintió comprendido de una forma que nadie hasta ahora, ni Hermione ni Ron, habían logrado a pesar de viajar en la búsqueda de los horrocruces con él o sobrevivir varios ataques de Voldemort hacia él- deberían estar malditamente agradecidos de no haber sido tu o yo. Deberían agradecer que fuimos nosotros y no ellos, y dejarnos hacer lo que queramos hacer esta maldita vez.

_Si, deberían estar agradecidos_, pensó Harry, notando los puños apretados de Malfoy, y notando que era la primera vez en que lo veía de aquella manera. Como si estuviera sacando algo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo. Parecía, parecía a punto de llorar. Indeciso, Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_Él también quiere ser normal_, pensó._ Él tampoco sabe qué hacer, pero lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas._

En su interior, Harry, por primera vez, tuvo pena de que hubiera sido Malfoy quien estuviera en esa situación.

Que hubieran convertido al chico con tanta confianza y poder en esto.

Un niño asustado, y tan confundido como él.

_Y a la vez se sintió admirado de su perseverancia y su valentía._

Pudo oír la respiración pesada de el otro y sentir como se esforzaba por mantener la compostura. Poco a poco, Malfoy le devolvió el abrazo. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, hasta que Malfoy susurró.

-Ahora que he alardeado de mi posición, si te consigues una maldita o maldito amante y me lo tiran en la cara y se ríen de mí por eso, te aseguro que te voy a romper más que la nariz. Voy a perseguirte incluso muerto, y a tu querida concubina la voy a hacer pedacitos y le jalaré los pies.

Harry abrió la boca, y luego la cerró sabiendo que el slytherin se refería a Ginny. De mejor humor, no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Harás lo mismo a todos aquellos que le ofrecen sus servicios amorosos a tu querido esposo?

Malfoy enrojeció ligeramente.

-Oh, cállate. Mi padre le dijo eso a los acosadores de mi madre así que yo solo repetí la amenaza.

Harry rió de nuevo.

-Merlín, gracias Malfoy. Por todo.

-De nada-respondió Malfoy, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que el otro ni siquiera sabía que no solo le agradecía por alejar las miradas, si no por recordarle a Harry que era valioso. Que aún sin que tuviera una misión de vida, era valioso. Y tenía a alguien ayudándolo a componer su casa, y su vida.

.

Ir con un Malfoy de compras era menos molesto de lo que pensó, él simplemente tuvo que dejar que tomaran sus medidas y mientras lo hacía, Malfoy escogió varias túnicas y pidió que las ajustaran a su talla. Luego, como lo prometió, lo dejó ir con los Weasley, mientras él iba a Gringotts.

-Luego de eso iré a ver a Madre y a visitar la Mansión-comentó Malfoy, antes de dar la vuelta-Tal vez quieras visitar a tus amigos o ir a Hogwarts mientras tanto. Te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto vaya a casa.

-¿Crees que podría acompañarte? Me gustaría ver como se comporta una casa educada-agregó Harry antes de que el se fuera.-Tengo muchas preguntas también, sobre como las casas se guían y así.

-No hay problema. Madre podría explicarte muchas cosas mejor que yo. Le agradará las visitas, ha estado muy sola desde que mi padre fue arrestado y yo volví a Hogwarts. Al menos el papeleo y la decoración la mantienen distraída.

-¿Ella está ayudando a administrar mi casa?

-Si, no creerás que estaba listo para adquirir dos Mansiones a la vez, Potter.

-Parecías trabajar muy duro hasta ahora. Lo creí, si.

-Y lo hago, pero creo que me subestimas. No puedo administrar dos casas al mismo tiempo, la Casa Black necesita muchísima atención. No solo tiene problemas de autoestima, personalidad o lo que sea. Tenía financieros, estructurales, y así. El tapete quemado también la desequilibró emocional y mágicamente. Tengo que reponerlo y estoy investigando cómo hacerlo. Le cedí a madre la administración de la Mansión Malfoy por completo mientras logro adaptarme a esta nueva casa.

-No es que yo crea que tu madre va a hacer algo malo con el poder que eso le da-se apresuró a explicar-pero ¿es seguro relegar esas responsabilidades? Creí que era asunto del jefe familiar y el consorte. Que aún no entiendo de todo qué significa.

-Tomando en cuenta que ambos somos jóvenes se nos permite tener la guía de los líderes anteriores. Madre es parte de la Casa Black, y la Consorte de la Casa Malfoy, por lo que no hay problema con ello. No he relegado información de la Casa Potter, pero creo que deberías darle permisos ya que no tenemos un guía para esa casa. También podríamos arriesgarnos a tenerla bajo prueba y error. O simplemente dejar su cuidado hasta que seamos mayores y tengamos más experiencia.

A que seamos mayores, pensó Harry mirando al rubio. Malfoy siempre pensaba a futuro. Su mirada debió recordarle a Malfoy que éste era un matrimonio temporal, porque se corrigió torpemente .

-O bueno, seas mayor y te cases con una Consorte adecuada, o puedas manejarlo por ti mismo-Harry sonrió ligeramente, notando que en realidad Malfoy podía recordarle mucho a Hermione cuando estaba nerviosa. Era el tipo de persona que tiraba una idea tras otra si a la persona frente a ella no parecía segura de su consejo. También se parecía un poco a Ron, en el sentido de su capacidad de analizar y pensar demasiado a veces, o ser demasiado rápido para juzgar en otras.

-No lo sé, veamos como surgen las cosas. Si consigo una Consorte adecuada ahora probablemente le jales el cabello-bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente. Después de la manera en que Malfoy había lidiado con la multitud, Harry estaba, por mucho, más relajado.

-Oh, supéralo.

Harry rió y vio a Malfoy sonreír ligeramente también. Estar cansado con Malfoy no era tan malo, pensó. No solo parecía tener experiencia y conocimientos de las viejas tradiciones, magia y hechizos, sino que ahora que no eran exactamente enemigos era paciente, agradable, e incluso podías decir que atento y amistoso. Afrontaba las cosas que Harry no podía, y no le importaba si era de mala gana, porque tenía que hacerse. Por un momento pensó Neville se equivocaba al decir que Malfoy podría tener problemas para conseguir una pareja, sin importar las circunstancias. Y se hizo la promesa de, si aún si este matrimonio se rompía, conservar su trato cordial con Malfoy de la misma manera. Puede que Harry no supiera qué hacer con su vida, pero sabía ayudar. Y decidió que esto, si dependía de él, terminaría bien para Malfoy. Porque era justo, pagarle con la misma ayuda que él le estaba dando. Podía, ya que estaba cumpliendo las obligaciones, darle los beneficios del consorte.

-Bien, te veo en unas horas-se despidió el slytherin, e incómodo por dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo pesado, Harry se puso a su lado.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Perdón?

-Te acompaño. Estás realizando mis papeleos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar ahí, aunque no entienda nada. Para el apoyo moral.

Sorprendido, Malfoy se quedó en silencio por segundos.

-¿Qué hay de tu amigo Weasley?

-No me extrañará, vamos. Será más rápido si voy, ¿no?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Los magos no estaban muy felices de que estuviera ahí en tu nombre, pero los duendes parecían aliviados de que no fueras tú entrando ahí.

-Oh, si. Lo del dragón, cierto. ¿Entonces quieres...?

-No, está bien vamos. Merlín sabe que tu puedes lidiar con los magos y yo con los duendes, y todo será mejor.

-Sí, somos un buen equipo-exclamó Harry con energía y Draco lo miró avanzar, con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo somos.


End file.
